


Cutter's Cuddles

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick takes care of Stephen after his attempted heroic sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutter's Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Cutter's Cuddles  
> Pairing: Stephen Hart/Nick Cutter  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Nick takes care of Stephen after his attempted heroic sacrifice.  
> Notes: Written for Primeval Denial as part of the Stephen Hart drabble tree.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Apparently almost dying was rewarded with cuddles. There was no better place than Nick's warm embrace and Stephen appreciated the way Nick was careful to avoid pressure on any remaining wounds.

He'll have scars, inside and out, from his time in that room but thankfully he won't have to face them alone. Nick had insisted on taking care of him.

"Do you want the light off, Stephen?"

"Not yet. Still waiting for that last lot of painkillers to kick in."

Nick kissed his forehead gently. "Can I be glad you're alive to feel that pain?"

"I'm kind of glad myself."


End file.
